Princess of the Newsies
by Ms. Historian
Summary: Nicolette is entering America alone and her first day there she is cheated, the second day she is robbed and rescued by a certain handsome young man. He also happends to be a newsie...
1. Chapter One: From London to New York

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was in the 1992 Disney movie, "Newsies". (Though I wish that I owned Jack Kelly.;-)   
  


Princess of the Newsies 

Written April 27, 2003 to --------------   
  
  
  


This story is dedicated to the real Jack, Racetrack, Davy and all of the other Newsies that really did exist and go on strike for a little more than a week in New York City, the summer of 1899. 

~The Author   
  


*****************************************************************************   
  


It was 1900 but had not quite been a whole year since the strike of the New York newsboys. Many people still remembered the strike, especially the newsboys themselves, or Newsies as they are oft times called...   
  


Chapter One 

From London to New York   
  


Its enough to take your breath away. Thought Nicolette as she gazed toward the lighted buildings and streets of New York City from the deck of Edward IX, the ship that had brought her across the North Atlantic Ocean to America.   
  


Even from so far away she imagined that she could smell the freshly baked bread from the bakeries and the flowers that the various flower girls were sure to be selling if this city at all mirrored busy London.   
  


She stayed at the rail for a long time and only after a sailor told her that it was past 1 o'clock in the morning did she turn away from the lights and start toward her "home".   
  


Her home at the moment, was a small section of the ship's expansive deck. She had decided halfway through the voyage that she simply could not sleep in the hold a second longer so she had moved all of her belongings, which consisted of two blankets, one very, nice medium sized, leather suitcase and a once beautiful, but now disfigured, hatbox, to her new place of lodging.   
  


She lay down on one blanket and pulled the other up to her shoulders then rested her head on her bent arm. This is so exciting! Yet, so frightening at the same time... God, why must I face it alone? Why couldn't you have waited a little longer? It was only a few weeks more... After much more thinking and agonizing Nicolette finally fell asleep just as the sun was starting to spread a halo of fire around the feet of the Statue of Liberty.   
  


***   
  


Nicolette awoke a few hours later to a huge hustle and bustle. The ship was docking at Ellis Island and all of the families were scrambling to be the first in line to go down the gangway.   
  


For the entire voyage Nicolette had been baffled because most of what she heard were the mixed sounds of German, Swedish, Dutch and the other languages of immigrants that were coming to the United States. At this moment though, she couldn't have distinguished even one of those dialects.   
  


Suddenly half of the people gasped in unison and Nicolette turned to see what was happening. All she saw was a trunk twice the size of herself coming at her. She stood for less than a second then dove quickly to the right.   
  


When she stood again she saw that the trunk had come loose from its ropes while being unloaded and that was why it had almost crushed her. "I didn't come this far to be killed before I even set foot in America." She muttered as she looked sourly at the workmen who were supposed to be controlling the huge object.   
  


She went to inspect her "home" and was dismayed to find it in a state of squashed ruin. She almost wept. The suitcase was so badly damaged that she doubted anyone would ever be able to open it again and the hatbox was more flat than anything she had ever seen in her life.   
  


She quickly decided that she would take the suitcase with her and see if a locksmith or blacksmith could pry it open so that she could see if anything from inside was salvageable. She tried to open the hatbox but it was so pressed together that she would have to leave it. That was too bad because her mother's last lace doily and her father's Sunday collar and cuffs had been in there along with other things that had special meaning to her.   
  


"I guess I'll just have to take this as an omen of my starting an entirely new life." She told herself, still trying not to cry. She glanced over at the gangway then at the island and saw the huge crowds and lines of people. This was going to be a very long day.   
  


*** 

Author's note: Please share your opinions! I hope to actually finish this story and it will help if you all tell me what to you think so that I will stay motivated. :-) Thanks for reading and don't worry, the Newsies are going to be in this! I just have to set the stage first... :-) 

~Jessie 


	2. Chapter Two: The Ugly Side of Manhattan

Chapter Two 

The Ugly Side of Manhattan   
  


After spending almost the whole day in the three story brick immigration building, Nicolette was glad to finally breath fresh air again. After filling her lungs deeply she looked around. She saw others looking around also and since none of them seemed to know what to do she went over to a uniformed man that was standing by a bench.   
  


"Excuse me, sir." She said.   
  


"Yes?"   
  


"Um... what should I do now, sir?" He looked around.   
  


"Where is your family?"   
  


"I am alone."   
  


"Well, go and find whoever you came here to stay with." He said gruffly.   
  


"But I... I..." She started to protest but he just walked away. "Americans!" She huffed. Now what was she going to do?   
  


***   
  


It had taken awhile but she had finally gotten someone to help her and now she was standing in a street in a place called Manhattan.   
  


The woman she had talked to, told her that their was a respectable boarding house here somewhere. Now all she had to do was find it...   
  


She wandered around for awhile and soon came upon a constable. She asked him for help and he kindly walked her to the right boarding house which, he said, was run by a Mrs. Kathleen Travis.   
  


All Nicolette could think was, if this was considered a respectable place to the woman that had told her about it, she would be utterly scandalized to think what that woman must think disreputable!   
  


Since it was getting quite late and there was nowhere else to go Nicolette forced herself to enter the horrid looking structure.   
  


Inside sat a disheveled woman, Mrs. Travis, at a lopsided desk. Nicolette talked with her and it was arranged that Nicolette would pay one quarter for each night that she spent there. Once that was settled the woman led Nicolette up a set of stairs that Nicolette was sure she would fall through at any moment, and into a room as small as a cracker tin, or smaller.   
  


Nicolette sighed when Mrs. Travis left. She was so tired that she fell asleep on the old, lumpy mattress that was laying on the floor in the corner, before she even had time to undress.   
  


***   
  


After awaking from her first night in America Nicolette felt like she had been cheated. Her dreams of adventure and wealth had been extinguished by the squalor that surrounded her. Namely, her room. This was just not what she was use to!   
  


She pulled herself up and heard her stomach tell her that she'd better find something to eat. She decided to take her suitcase with her and see if she could find someone to open it today.   
  


When she got downstairs she was about to go outside when someone grabbed her from behind.   
  


"Ya doity, Irish scum! Where dya tin'k yer goin' without payin'?" Nicolette was relieved to see it was just Mrs. Travis.   
  


"Oh, excuse me. I had forgotten all about paying. And I'm not Irish."   
  


"Whateva. Na hand it over." Nicolette was already pulling the small pocketbook that she wore around her neck, from beneath her blouse. She quickly opened it and counted out two bits then handed them to Mrs. Travis.   
  


"Tanks kid." The woman said. Nicolette looked at her warily then backed out the door and was almost run over by a produce cart. She turned and stared at how different the street looked than it had last night. It was much, much busier.   
  


She cautiously entered the mob and tried to make sense of where she was being pushed to. When she fought her way through and to the other side she found that she had been swept so far that she couldn't even see the boarding house any longer. Oh well.   
  


Suddenly a huge crowd of boys came swarming into the now fairly clear street, from between two large iron gates. Nicolette watched in fascination as they fanned out across the square and went in different directions some shouting, "Extry! Extry!" While others said things like, "Huge fire in the train yard! Read all about it!" and "Another bloody battle in Queens! Learn more for a mere penny!"   
  


She had to laugh when one little kid went up to someone and coughed a little then sold his last paper and then a moment later she saw him using the same routine on another unsuspecting lady and gent.   
  


Still laughing she turned around but before she could take a step a paper was thrust into her face.   
  


"Wanna buy a papah lady?" Asked a tall, handsome boy with dark blond hair. "They's somtin' special taday. Page two."   
  


"Uh, no. Thank you." She said. The boy shrugged.   
  


"Suit yerself lady." He said then continued on his way shouting. "Extry! Extry!" in his curious accent. She watched him for a moment then started looking for a blacksmith.   
  


She turned down an alley but there were no shops there. As she was about to emerge onto the street again a pair of men stepped into the alley and blocked her way.   
  


"Excuse me." She said nervously and tried to squeeze between them but they each grabbed one of her arms then picked her up and carried her to the back of the alley.   
  


"Listen up, this's a robbery. We want's everything youse got. Understand?"   
  


"But, but..." The taller man grabber her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.   
  


"I say's, dya understand?" He asked his sweaty face close to hers. She nodded and he looked at her neck. "What 'ave we heah?" He yanked on the cord that held her pocketbook and with a snap it left her neck.   
  


"Ow!" She cried.   
  


"Aww... Did I hoit ya?" He knocked her to the ground and she cried out again as her head made contact with the brick wall. He laughed and then picked up her suitcase and tried to open it. He got angry when he found it was stuck closed. He threw it and the other man had to duck so it wouldn't hit him.   
  


"Hey gal, youse got that stuck on poipus didn't ya? Just so's I couldn't get it open. Well, I ain't to happy about that." Nicolette was terrified at the murderous look in his eyes. She leapt up and ran down the alley. She hard the tall man shout and then the sound of both men pursuing her.   
  


Author's note: So, wha'da youse all tink'? Lol. I know that chapter only had a little about the Newsies but please don't give up!!! This is, after all, a NEWSIES story! (I am still setting the stage...) 

~Jessie 


	3. Chapter Three: The Only Cowboy in New Yo...

Chapter Three 

The Only Cowboy in New York   
  


Nicolette kept running until she felt that horrid little pain in your side that always come from running too long. She felt that if she didn't stop the pain was going to cut her in two. That's when a boy stepped out from behind a building, grabbed her and pulled her back behind it with him.   
  


She tried to fight him because she thought he was part of the gang but he was strong and in less than two seconds he had his hand over her mouth and was holding her still with both arms. She couldn't move. She could hear though and she heard the welcome sound of the men running past, oblivious to her surprise rescue.   
  


After a few second the boy turned her lose. She whirled to face him and was surprised to find that it was the same boy that had tried to sell her a paper that morning. Except, "boy" wasn't really the correct thing to call him. He wasn't a boy and he wasn't a man so she settled on "young man".   
  


"Thank you young man. You've been most helpful." she said then wasn't sure what to do so she started to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her arm, gently. 

"Wait a sec." He said pulling her back toward him. "Whadda ya runnin' from anyway? Da police?" He had a big grin on his face which somehow irritated her.   
  


"No. In fact I'm running to them! Those men just robbed me of everything I own." The young man started walking with his hand still on her arm in an escorting-like way so she had to follow along.   
  


"Wheah ya been' stayin'?" He asked completely ignoring her last remark. She didn't understand this young man at all but she answered anyway.   
  


"A boarding house run by a Mrs. Kathleen Travis." He laughed in a sarcastic kind of way.   
  


"Heh, if youse wanna tawlk robbery, den let's tawlk her prices! Two bits could sta'ta poyson on a new road to life if'in youse was like me." Nicolette was getting impatient.   
  


"Where are we going? And what are you talking about? I demand to see a constable and tell him to find the men who stole my things!" The young man laughed again.   
  


"You ain't neva gonna find nothin' goil. Trust me." She noticed that he didn't answer her first two questions. She was getting quite tired of this now. She tried to pull away but the young man's grip only tightened.   
  


"Let go of me." Nicolette hissed at him. He just smiled.   
  


"Yeah, dis is a loivly day."   
  


"Is your brain addled? I said let me go. Wait a moment," She asked suddenly, "are you trying to kidnap me?" With a smile still on his face he answered without a trace of it in his voice.   
  


"No, I'm trying to protect ya. Do youse see any suspicious-like characters watchin' us? Well, I do and if'in youse wasn't with me, dey'd be all ova ya." Nicolette took a quick glance around and saw that her escort was right. Here and there she saw dirty men sitting in doorways and windows watching them as they made their way down the deserted street.   
  


"Yes, now I see them,. Why didn't you tell me before?"   
  


"I's found that goils usually get hysterical when youse tell dem t'ings like dat."   
  


"Yes well... I suppose if we must keep walking then we might as well get acquainted. I am Nicolette Anne Estes. And you, sir?" He smiled again.   
  


"Jack Kelly, but a lota people call me Cowboy. Take yer pick."   
  


Authors's note: There! Jack is in the story! Please keep checking back! :-) 

~Jessie 


	4. Chapter Four: Learning More

Chapter Four 

Learning More   
  


"So, where youse from? Youse got a funny kinda..." He made motions in the air with his free had as if trying to grab the right word. "...way a speakin'." Nicolette laughed as she was feeling a little more at ease now.   
  


"I'm from London."   
  


"Yeah? Is dat what dey call da place down by da square? Cause' they's a guy there dat talks just like youse do." Nicolette could hardly contain herself.   
  


"No, London is across the ocean. In England." She laughed some more and Jack looked a bit uncomfortable.   
  


"Well, yeah. Of course! I's jest seein' if youse knew anything." Nicolette had gotten a little better hold of herself now but just nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak for fear that she would burst out laughing again.   
  


While they had been talking they had gradually reentered the more populated area of Manhattan and were now out of danger. Jack noted this but still kept a hold of Nicolette's arm as he stealthily lead her toward Tibby's. He wasn't ready to loose this girl yet. She and her accent were far to fascinating.   
  


***   
  


When they were a block from Tibby's Nicolette finally noticed that they were "safe" again. She stopped and started to thank Jack.   
  


"Mr. Kelly, I appreciate your helping me back there but I really must excuse myself and go find a job or something because those men also stole all of my money." Jack smiled.   
  


"Hey, don't take it personally kid. Dats how it is in New York." He held up a hand before she could reply. "Listen, why don'ts I treat ya to lunch and den youse can go on yer way if'in you must. I mean wanna." Jack added quickly. Nicolette thought about it a moment.   
  


"Alright." She smiled. "You save my life yet again, Mr. Kelly. Or, that is my stomach." They continued on their walk and Jack commenced to talking again.   
  


"What's all dis 'Mista Kelly' stuff? Da names Jack. Rememba?"   
  


"Well, it just doesn't seem right to call you Jack when we haven't been properly introduced."   
  


"Well, lets pretend we has."   
  


"But, it... alright." Just then they rounded the corner and there was Tibby's.   
  


"Heah we are." Jack said holding the door open for Nicolette as she passed through. Inside it was quiet since most of the newsies were still out selling their papers. Race was there but he didn't see them, or they him, because his face was buried in horse racing statistics and cigar smoke.   
  


Jack and Nicolette sat down at a booth in the back and when the waiter came Jack ordered for them both then they sat in awkward silence until Jack finally thought of something to say.   
  


"So, hows old are ya?"   
  


"Excuse me? What kind of question is that to ask a lady?!" Jack held his hands in front of him in defense.   
  


"What's da matta? All I did was ask how old you was!" Nicolette sighed. 'You have you remember that you're not in England anymore! And you're not as high ranking as you use to be.' She scolded herself. 'From now on life is going to be a LOT different.'   
  


"I'm sorry. Never mind. I'm fifteen. How about you?" He wiggled around trying to get comfortable and finally ended up with his back against the window.   
  


"Seventeen." He stated. She nodded and tried to think of something else to say.   
  


***   
  


While the two in the back were conversing Specs had come in and spotted Race.   
  


"Hey! How's it goin'? Any good horses runnin'?"   
  


"Yeah, numba's four and seven."   
  


"Hmm... hey, did youse see Jack and dat goil back deh?"   
  


"What? What's youse talkin' about?" Race and thrown down his paper and was craning his neck to look around.   
  


"No, they's behind ya. Way in da back." Specs whispered. Race glanced in the direction that Specs indicated and then whistled low.   
  


"Heh. Jacky-boy sure knows how ta pick 'em! She's a real looka!"   
  


"Yeah. Should we's walk up kinda casual-like and introduce ourselves?"   
  


"I don't know... let's wait till somea da other guys get heah."   
  


"Sure t'ing."   
  


*** 

Author's note: Kind of a slow chapter but it gives you some information. :-) AND is has more Newsies in it! ;-)   
  


~Jessie 


	5. Chapter Five: Meeting Five

Chapter Five 

Meeting Five   
  


Jack and Nicolette had been conversing for awhile and when their food came they kept on talking.   
  


"So, youse always lived in London?" Jack asked. Nicolette finished swallowing her lemonade then nodded.   
  


"Yes."   
  


"If youse don't mind, where's yer family?"   
  


"They are dead."   
  


"Oh. Sorry."   
  


"That's alright. They died on the voyage over here." Jack nodded in understanding.   
  


"So I guess you'll be needing a job." Nicolette nodded again. "It just so happens dat I knows where youse could be useful."Jack said. Nicolette looked up.   
  


"Where?" She asked.   
  


"There's a Missus Door-went dat owns a bakery down by Central Park and she says she needs help in da kitchen." Nicolette's face brightened and her green eyes seemed to wake up suddenly as if they had been asleep for a hundred years as had Sleeping Beauty. She leaned across the table excitedly.   
  


"Oh! That would be a wonderful job!" She said as she thought, 'Baking is better than begging.' "Could you take me there after we're done? If you're not busy that it is." She added hastily.   
  


"Na. I's got nothin' betta ta do." He quickly realized that, that didn't sound very complementary so he quickly changed the subject. "What did ya do in London?" He asked. She looked down quickly.   
  


"Uh, this and that. Mostly we stayed home." She stated quickly. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that she was hiding something. He was going to press the issue but just then five figures sauntered up to the table. Nicolette looked at them and then questioningly at Jack.   
  


"Hey, boys!" Jack said happily. "Good ta see ya! Any good horses Race?" (That was the first thing most people said to him.) Race twirled his cigar around and spoke.   
  


"Yeah, Jacky-boy. Youse got a dollar I could borrow?" Jack laughed and gave him a shove.   
  


"Not a chance!" He said. Race shrugged and placed the cigar back in the corner of his mouth.   
  


"Ya can't blame a fella fer tryin'. Say, who's da goil?" Race asked with a toss of his head toward Nicolette. Jack turned back to her and smiled.   
  


"Nicolette I'd like youse ta meet my buddies. Dis here's Race and dats Specs, Mush, Boots and Blink. Fellla's dis is Nicolette Anne Estes come all da way from London." Nicolette stood as she had been taught all her life to do when being introduced.   
  


"I am pleased to meet you, sir." She said extending her hand. Race carefully took it in his cocky, swaggering way and bent over it while keeping his gaze fixed on her face.   
  


"It is an honor ta meet such a lady as you're self, princess." He said then winked at her.   
  


"Uh, thank you." She said, then smiled. She looked at Jack over her shoulder. "You have a charming friend here Jack." Jack smiled bitterly. But why bitterly? He asked himself. What did he care if Race was putting on a show again? He already had a girl, Race could have this one for all he cared.   
  


She was pretty but nothing compared to Sarah. Well... Wait! What was that 'well...' for? He was totally in love with Sarah! He had to go see her tonight. Maybe he was just tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. He tried to focus back on what was going on.   
  


Nicolette had already had her hand shaken by everyone but Boots and as he took it he asked, "Is London what they call that place down by the square? 'Cause you talk a lot like a this one man that lives there..." Nicolette laughed and explained as she had done earlier.   
  


Jack looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall and stood up taking Nicolette's arm again. "Well, boys I fear we must be leavin' ya now. We's got an appointment at da bakery." The boys moaned good-natured-like and Race stepped forward.   
  


"Dis ain't the last we'll be seein' of ya is it, princess?" He asked looking down at her. During the strike a year before a lot of the boys hadn't had their growth spirt yet including Racetrack, Spot Conlon and a few of the other older boys. But that fall they had shot up and even Jack had grown a few more inches. Each of them was at least 6' 1" now if not a little taller. Nicolette looked up at him.   
  


"Let us hope not Mr. Racetrack." She said with a slight smile. 'Oh my word! Did I just flirt with him?!' she asked herself as she followed Jack out the door and on down the street. She shocked herself with the answer. 'I do believe I did!'   
  


*** 

Author's Note: I know making a big deal of 'flirting' will seem odd to you all but you must understand that the high class people back then were trained not to show their emotions too much. Plus, Nicolette's parents have just died and she has been in a sort of state of mourning since then and now she find's herself "coming back to life". Hope ya liked it. Still slow but then again, still more information. :-)   
  


~Jessie 


	6. Chapter Six: Picnic at the Battery

Chapter Six 

Picnic at the Battery   
  


Jack's and Nicolette's visit to the bakery that afternoon had been successful. After the excitement of getting the job wore off, Nicolette realized that she had no where to stay that night. She decided not to mention this to Jack but instead asked to see his friends again so that she wouldn't have to face her situation just yet. She needed more time to think what to do.   
  


Jack agreed. He also insisted that since it was dinner time and "he" had kept her out so late that it was his pleasure and duty to take her out to dinner. It almost made her cry to see how nice he was about preserving her pride and dignity. A great wave of temporary calm washed over her because she felt that at least for now, one of her burdens, the worry of food, had been lifted from her shoulders.   
  


They swung by Tibby's to see if anyone was there yet and most of the kids were. They were going to sit down at a table when Jack changed his mind.   
  


"Let's have us a picnic." He announced to the whole roomful of boys. "A newsie picnic at da Battery." This idea was greeted with cheers and yells and soon the restaurant was empty as all the boys hurried off to get ready, newsie style.   
  


Jack explained to Nicolette as they started walking in the general direction of Battery Park.   
  


"A picnic to us means dat everyone buys one item on da way to da park and den when we'se all there we lay it out and share it all."   
  


"How quaint! I think it sounds lovely." Nicolette said smiling. Then her smile faded. "But what can I contribute? You know that..." She was interrupted by Racetrack who suddenly appeared beside them.   
  


"Hey, Princess. Youse ain't allowed to contribute a thing. They's a rule dat only newsies can bring stuff to a picnic like dis." He leaned close in a confiding manner. "You see, we ain't a real trustin' lot and we'se afraid that letting other people bring stuff might end up with one of us gettin' poisoned or somethin'." He winked then walked off. Nicolette started to laugh.   
  


"Where in the world does that boy come up with these things? First he bows to me like I am royalty and now this 'rule' nonsense." She smiled. "Anyway, I'm grateful to him. He's a kind lad."   
  


"Yeah, the kind you wanna clobber." Jack muttered.   
  


"What? Did you ask me a question?" Nicolette asked. Jack shook his head to clear it.   
  


"Uh... I just said, ain't this nice weather..." Jack still couldn't understand why he felt this way. For Pete's sake! He and Sarah had been together for almost a year and the whole time he hadn't even so much as talked to another girl, not counting the ones he sold papers to. Why did he suddenly feel an attraction to Nicolette and feel like soaking any other boy who talked to her? Race was one of his best friends, for cryin' out loud!   
  


***   
  


On the way to the park Jack bought a wheel of white cheese from a man with an almost empty cart. As he and Nicolette entered the park it was already teaming with newsies. There were so many that Nicolette felt she might be swept away if she let go of Jack's arm.   
  


Jack was quite surprised and confused when he found himself overjoyed that Nicolette seemed to hold on to him tighter and stay a little closer once they entered the park. 'I've got to go see Sarah tonight!' he told himself.   
  


Once all of the boys were there the eating commenced. To Nicolette it seemed like one huge taste testing feast. She and Jack went from place to place sampling a little of this and a little of that if it looked good.   
  


They ran into a few more of Jack's good friends such as Crutchy who Nicolette immediately fell in love with in a friendly way. His disposition was so sweet and honest and with his crutch he seemed to have a kind of sympathetic appeal for friendship.   
  


There was also David and Les Jacobs. She liked them both but didn't get much of a chance to talk to them because Jack whisked her away and took her to Race.   
  


"Hey, Race," He said, "Would youse mind keepin' Nicolette company while's I go and visit a friend?" Race had a knowing look in his eye.   
  


"Sure thing, Jack-boy." He said. He stuck out his arm and smiled at Nicolette. "Come along, Princess. We'se got sights ta see." She took his arm and he led her through the crown as Jack disappeared in the opposite direction.   
  


*** 

Author's Note: What da ya t'ink? I'm writing as fast as I can but more reviews will make me write faster, (hint, hint ;-) 

~Jessie 


	7. Chapter Seven: Sarah

Chapter Seven 

Sarah   
  


As Jack neared the Jacob's apartment he felt like he might fall apart with nervousness. The thing was--he didn't know why. He did feel a little guilty about spending the day with a girl that wasn't his "girl" but why did that make him so anxious?   
  


He knocked on the apartment door and it was opened by Mrs. Jacobs. Mr. Jacobs had finally been able to go back to work but David and Les were still allowed to spend time with the newsies and sell papes if there was an afternoon edition after they got out of school.   
  


"Hi Ma'am. Is Sarah home?" Sarah's head popped out from around the back of the door.   
  


"Hello." She said with a big smile. Jack tried to smile back but he didn't think he succeeded because a strange look crossed her face. Mrs. Jacobs left the door and went to work in the kitchen, leaving them alone. "Is something wrong?" Sarah asked as she came out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Jack looked around and fidgeted with his hat a little bit.   
  


"Na, let's go up on the roof." He suggested.   
  


"Okay." They climbed out a nearby window and then up the fire escape until they reached the roof. Jack went to the edge and looked down to the street. Sarah came up beside him.   
  


"Is there something you want to tell me Jack?"   
  


"Uh, yeah."   
  


"Well..?" Sarah prodded. She was tired of waiting for him to speak. He turned and look straight at her.   
  


"I, uh..." He wasn't really sure what he was going to say so he said what he had said before. "I love you." Sarah looked down then met his gaze again.   
  


"Thanks." She smiled softly. "I know you do." Then she stood on her tiptoes and brushed his cheek with her lips. Somehow Jack didn't feel right inside. That hadn't been what he had wanted to say.   
  


***   
  


When the picnic had ended Race had offered to walk Nicolette home and at that time she had had to explain to him that she didn't have a home and why. He then suggested that she stay at the lodging house that night with them. He said that Kloopman wouldn't charge her anything until she could start her job and then she could pay him back tomorrow night. Nicolette made a quick decision and accepted.   
  


When they all reached the lodging house the situation was explained to Kloopman and then Nicolette was taken to a small room that branched off of the newsie's big, open sleeping room. The boys all said that if she needed anything she could just ask one of them and they would be glad to get it. Nicolette thanked them then said that since it was nearly 8 o'clock and she had to get up at 5:00 that she was going to retire. They all said good night and she shut the door.   
  


Once alone she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She started to think about Jack and wonder where he was since he had never come back to the picnic. Suddenly she heard the boys discussing something rather heatedly. 

She had always wondered what boys talked about when girls and parents weren't around so she got up and listened at the door attentively. They were talking about her!   
  


"She's pretty." one said. It sounded like Specs.   
  


"Yeah," stated another voice. This one she didn't recognize, "And what a figure!"   
  


"Hey, hey." she realized it was Jack's voice, he must have just gotten there. "We ain't havin' none a dat talk Tory."   
  


"Why not?" Suddenly the din quieted and Nicolette got the impression that Jack and the boy called Tory were standing facing each other in a threatening way.   
  


"Because I says so dats why. Ya got a problem wit dat?" Jack asked. There was a second of total silence then Tory spoke.   
  


"Yeah, I do. I t'ink dis is America and I can say anyt'ing I want ta."   
  


"Not if you plan on stayin' heah. We'se got rules regardin' ladies. Youse talk respectful-like or youse leave."   
  


"Why don't you make me, Cowboy?" Tory asked challengingly.   
  


"Youse already been kicked out a Brooklyn and Bronx, dats how youse got yer name. Youse wanna add Manhattan to yer list, 'Tory'?" There was a loud crash and Nicolette jumped back from the door. It was a good thing too because two fighting boys suddenly smashed through it.   
  


Jack was rolling on the floor with a tall, lean boy with light blond hair. As they tussled, the room filled with all of the newsies that it could hold. They stood in a circle and were chanting and cheering Jack on. Only one boy that stood in the corner with black hair wasn't cheering for Jack. He wasn't cheering at all.   
  


Nicolette had been pressed against the wall and was still there when Racetrack found her.   
  


"Hey! What's youse doin' heah? Dis ain't no place for a lady!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and then helped her up to one of the high bunks where they sat watching the sea of boys below.   
  


The sound of an especially loud punch made Nicolette cringe.   
  


"Race, can't you stop them? Please!" Race looked at her then dropped down to the floor.   
  


"I'll try, princess, though I can't guarantee anything."   
  


*** 

Author's Note: Please Read and Review! And thanks to those that already have.:_) 

~Jessie 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have changed Chapter Seven so please go back and re-read it. :-) 

~Jessie 


End file.
